No estarás sola
by Anoushka-Volga
Summary: Rusia de pronto se ve sola en una situación que nunca esperaría, sin embargo, toda la tristeza que alberga su corazón se desvanecerá gracias a la aparición de alguien muy especial. ( Male!Belarus x Fem!Russia )


Antes de comenzar me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Hidekazy Himaruya. Yo simplemente he querido hacer esta historia sin ánimo de lucro y con el único fin de entretener.

Los personajes empleados son:

Fem!Russia: Anya

Male!Belarus: Nikolai

* * *

><p>No estarás sola<p>

Los copos de nieve caían como diminutos cristales aquella mañana sobre las calles de Moscú, como pequeñas lágrimas de Dios, moviéndose al son de los vientos helados propios de Rusia, colándose por las ventanas de los moscovitas y despertándolos sin piedad... Bueno, a la mayoría de ellos.

En la enorme y vetusta casa de la representante de Rusia aquella mañana el viento no fue el que despertó a nadie, no fue ningún fenómeno meteorológico ni algún cambio climático improvisto en el ambiente, no. Fue un sentimiento: La emoción.

Anya se despertó de repente y con una sonrisa en la cara. Rápidamente se sentó sobre el colchón, miró hacia su despertador y comenzó a susurrar.

_ Tres... dos... uno...

¡Ring!

El despertador comenzó a sonar de forma estridente, pero este atronador sonido solo duró unos segundos, lo justo hasta que la rusa extendió su mano y pulsó el pequeño botón de apagado. Aquel día se había despertado antes de que su despertador se lo indicara, algo en su interior le había instado a hacerlo, algo la movía enteramente y le daba energías aquella mañana.

Sin más dilación la chica salió de la cama dando un pequeño salto y comenzó a desvestirse a toda prisa mientras corría hacia la ducha, dejando de este modo una hilera de ropa a su paso por todo el pasillo de su casa. La verdad es que poco le importaba en ese momento correr desnuda en su casa pues aquel día estaba vacía. Solo ella residía entre esas paredes. Solo ella. Solo Anya.

Una vez en la ducha dejó que el agua caliente acariciara su cuerpo, pero no disfrutó de esta sensación durante mucho tiempo, tenía prisa y no podía entretenerse en pequeños placeres como ese. Así pues salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla y se dirigió de nuevo a su dormitorio mientras portaba sobre su rostro aquella misma sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro desde primera hora de la mañana. Escogió para ponerse un precioso abrigo de color rosado que había comprado recientemente. Este era cálido y extremadamente suave, tanto que cualquiera que abrazara a Anya podría confundirla con un peluche. Se miró en el espejo un par de veces, cepilló su larga cabellera y, cuando quedó satisfecha con su aspecto, bajó hasta la cocina para así desayunar.

Mientras se preparaba un café, con un chorrito de vodka, cómo no, miró el calendario que estaba colgado de la pared: Día 30 de Diciembre.

Sí, aquel día era 30 de Diciembre, su cumpleaños. Anya había esperado por ese día durante mucho tiempo. Le gustaba de sobremanera que las otras naciones la fueran a visitar a su casa por voluntad propia y la felicitaran. Incluso si no podían ir a su casa se conformaba con recibir algún mensaje a su teléfono móvil. Estaba claro que aquel día sería el centro del universo y todo el mundo la querría. Al menos así pensaba la chica.

Una vez acabó su café fue a su salón y se sentó en el sofá con la espalda recta y las manos sobre sus muslos, justo como lo haría una buena chica. Miró su móvil un momento. Aún no había recibido ningún mensaje de felicitación, pero se dijo a sí misma que era normal, aún era muy temprano. ¿Quién iba a estar despierto a esas horas? Bien es cierto que las naciones Bálticas que trabajaban a su servicio se levantaban muchísimo antes, pero como les había dado vacaciones por Navidad... No había nadie levantado. Solo ella. Solo Anya.

Pasaron así las horas. Los copos de nieve caían cada vez con más fuerza y el frío se hacía casi insoportable. Anya miró de nuevo el reloj y luego su teléfono. Aún nada. Aún nadie la había ido a visitar ni la había llamado. Pero se consoló a sí misma diciéndose que con el clima que estaba teniendo aquel día era normal que sus amigos se retrasaran. Además, seguramente habría habido algún fallo con la cobertura de su teléfono y por eso no recibía las llamadas que seguro la estaban haciendo en ese mismo momento. Seguro...

Y así, rápida y mortal, llegó la noche. La Luna cubrió con su espeso manto negro todo el cielo y lloró lágrimas dulces, mojando así las calles de la capital rusa.

Anya ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había parado de nevar pero había comenzado a llover. Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos...

Esta vez sentada en el sofá de su salón de cualquier manera, con la mirada vacía cual muerta, hacía zapping en su televisor. Pasaba de largo y sin prestar ninguna atención a aquellos canales que hablaban sobre cómo estaba siendo su economía y política actual, sobre el descontento que había generado en el resto de Europa con sus últimas acciones, las revueltas de su pueblo... Entonces, de pronto, se detuvo en un canal infantil en el que retransmitían los dibujos de Cheburashka(*) Justo era el momento en el que uno de los personajes comenzaba a cantar una canción sobre la amistad. Anya, que se sabía las letras de memoria, siguió la canción cantándola en bajito y con desánimo en su voz.

Volvió a mirar el reloj de su salón: Las 23:30 de la noche.

_ Cheburashka, ¿por qué yo no tengo amigos? _Preguntó Anya en alto y aún con la mirada vacía. _Dime, ¿por qué yo no puedo tener amigos? ¿Por qué...? ¡Dime, por qué!

Silencio absoluto.

_ ¡Cheburashka, qué ocurre! ¿¡Tú tampoco quieres ser mi amigo, tú también me temes!?

Anya gritó deseperadamente mientras agarró su tan querida pala, la cual llevaba a todos sitios, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a golpear con fuerza contra el televisor, haciendo que éste se rompiera en mil pedazos. Haciendo que incluso saliera humo del mismo.

La rusa, al escuchar el tremendo ruido que había hecho el televiso al romperse, dio un respigo que la sacó de su pequeño estado de locura momentánea. Se asustó de lo que había hecho y tiró la pala a un lado. Luego se volvió a sentar en el sofá y se acurrucó, abrazándose a sí misma mientras comenzaba a sollozar. En esta posición no parecía un gran país. Parecía una pequeña niña asustada que necesitaba un abrazo de su madre. Pero su madre ya no estaba. Allí no había nadie. Solo estaba ella. Solo Anya.

Las 23:55... Su teléfono no había sonado ni una sola vez, ni el timbre de su casa... Nada... Nada...

_ ¡Cястра(*)! ¡Ya llegué, Cястра!

La puerta se abrió de pronto con brusquedad y la figura de un joven entró rápidamente en la casa llegando en pocos segundos hasta el salón. Anya levantó su congestionado rostro y observó con sorpresa a quien había irrumpido de aquella manera en su morada: Nikolai.

En efecto, su hermano menor.

El bielorruso echó un rápido vistazo al salón buscando a su hermana. Cuando la halló sentada en el sofá corrió a su lado sin tan si quiera reparar en el televisor roto que había en el suelo. Sabía que su hermana tenía un genio irritable y no era la primera vez que rompía la televisión de esa manera, así que decidió no darle mayor importancia.

_ ¡Llego muy tarde, lo siento, pero el idiota de mi jefe no me quería dejar ir hoy a pesar de que le dije que era tu cumpleaños! _Dijo Nikolai con un tinte de enfado en su voz mientras tiraba al suelo algunas carpetas que había tenido que llevar a la reunión con su jefe y se intentaba deshacer el nudo de la corbata sin éxito. _ Ya ni en Navidades me dejan tranquilo. Pero ya estoy aquí contigo. Cястра, felicidades.

Y sin perder más tiempo se lanzó a abrazar a su amada hermana.

Anya, que en otra ocasión no hubiera dudado ni lo más mínimo en apartar al chico, esta vez se mantuvo quieta, inmóvil, dejándose abrazar y portando aún en su cara la misma expresión de sorpresa que había adoptado al ver entrar a Nikolai por la puerta de aquella manera. Al final alguien sí se había acordado de su cumpleaños...

Tras unos segundos el bielorruso se separó de ella y la miró mientras sonreía, sin embargo, esta sonrisa pronto se borró de su cara al observar que los preciosos ojos violeta de la chica estaban rojos y un poco vidriosos, signo de que había estado llorando no hace mucho.

_ Anya, ¿te pasa algo?  
>_ ¿A mí? No, nada. _Contestó Anya adoptando una falsa sonrisa sobre sus labios. Aquella sonrisa que tanto temor infundía al resto de países. Aquella sonrisa que solo ella sabía poner.<br>_ No me mientas. _Dijo tajante Nikolai, sin embargo no recibió respuesta. Ante esto, el bielorruso se acercó al rostro de su hermana y depositó dos pequeños besos en cada una de sus mejillas notando lo que sospechaba: Estaban húmedas. _ ¡Has estado llorando! ¿Por qué?  
>_ N-no he estado llorando Nikolai. Si yo nunca lloro~ _Anya apartó la mirada y se separó ligeramente de su hermano. Odiaba que la supiera leer tan bien.<br>_ Déjate de tonterías. Conmigo esas sonrisas que pones no funcionan. Sé que mientes, no soy tan estúpido. Dime lo que te pasa. _No recibió respuesta. Ante esto, Nikolai cogió de las manos a la rusa y las apretó ligeramente. _ ¡Anya, dime lo que te pasa! ¡Haré todo lo posible para arreglar lo que sea que te vaya mal! ¡Solucionaré cualquiera de tus problemas! ¡Juro que te ayudaré!

Se podía escuchar los atisbos de desesperación en la tonalidad de voz de Nikolai. El chico odiaba de sobremanera que Anya estuviera triste, y esto la chica lo sabía muy bien. Era inútil tratar de fingir con él, así que borró la sonrisa de su cara y le dedicó una mirada llena de tristeza. Sintió que sus ojos volvían a empañarse, pero esta vez no hizo nada para detenerlo. Dejó que las lágrimas volvieran a caer libremente por sus mejillas.

_ N-Nadie ha venido a verme hoy, Nikolai. Nadie me ha felicitado, ni siquiera me han mandado un mensaje de texto. ¿Por qué no tengo amigos? ¿Por qué nadie me quiere? ¡Y-yo solo quiero que me quieran!

Nikolai escuchó con preocupación las palabras de su hermana mayor. Pocas veces se derrumbaba de aquella manera. Siempre mantenía la compostura, siempre fría como el hielo, pero esta vez no. Esta vez dejó ver que ella también tenía un pequeño corazón caprichoso que necesitaba atención.

_ Cястра, es que solo sabes rodearte de gente estúpida. ¡No necesitas esa clase de amigos...!

Comenzó a decir Nikolai, sin embargo detuvo su discurso. Anya aún seguía llorando y no atendería a razones por mucho que le dijera. Era como una niña malcriada a la que acababan de denegar un dulce porque tiene una caries en los dientes: Se rehusará a entender, no escuchará y se enfadará aún más. Así que, simplemente la abrazó y la dejó desahogarse. Por una vez Anya se dejó abrazar de aquella manera por Nikolai. Necesitaba aquello, necesita un abrazo.

De este modo los minutos volaron como si fueran segundos. Nikolai se encontraba sentado en el sofá de Anya y ésta, reposaba ya más tranquila su cabeza sobre los muslos del chico, tumbada en el sofá.  
>Por una vez Anya se sintió tranquila en manos de su hermano menor. En otra circunstancia seguro que la estaría acosando o tocando indebidamente, mas esta vez no. Esta vez lo único que estaba haciendo era acariciarla el pelo con mucha delicadeza y dulzura, justo como a ella le gustaba que lo hicieran.<p>

En ese entonces, Anya se giró sobre sí misma quedando boca arriba en el sofá, aún con la cabeza en el regazo de Nikolai. Se quedó mirándole a los ojos por un buen rato y sin decir nada, pensando en lo que estaba haciendo por ella.

Había ido a su casa a pesar de ser tan tarde, a pesar de que las calles estarían heladas y a pesar de que estaba lloviendo a cántaros. Solo para felicitarla, solo para pasar el día con ella. Sin esperar recibir nada a cambio...

_ ¿Ya estás mejor? _Le preguntó Nikolai sacándola de su ensoñación.  
>_ да(*), mucho mejor.<br>_ Anya... Eres tonta... _Dijo tras un suspiro el chico.  
>_ ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?<p>

Ante la pregunta Nikolai se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos. Quería ser franco, quería decirle las cosas claras a su hermana por una vez tal y como eran, pero no conseguía obtener el valor, no quería enfrentarse a ella. Giró su rostro y le apartó la mirada, respiró hondo un par de veces y finalmente se armó de valor.

_ Eres una tonta por querer rodearte de esa gente. Está claro que no te quieren, ¡nunca lo van a hacer! No merecen la pena por mucho que tú te empeñes en pensar lo contrario. Te ignoran, te temen, huyen de ti, hablan mal a tus espaldas... ¡Deberías rodearte de gente como... como...!  
>_ ¿Como tú? _Le interrumpió Anya mientras alzaba uno de sus brazos hacia su rostro y lo acariciaba suavemente. Al contrario de lo que se pensaba Nikolai, Anya no se enfadó, sonrió, eso sí, sonrió de manera triste, no de manera falsa. En el fondo sabía que Nikolai tenía razón. Ella sabía que solo había una persona en todo el mundo que la quería de verdad, y esa persona era su hermano menor.<br>_ ¡Sí, justamente eso! ¡Como yo! Si estuvieras conmigo jamás llorarías, siempre estarías feliz. ¡Y... te regalaría girasoles todos los días! _Exclamó Nikolai ya mirando a su hermana y dejándose acariciar suavemente por ella.  
>_ брат(*), ¿por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?<br>_ Porque te quiero, obviamente.

A Nikolai no le asustaba ni lo más mínimo confesarle sus sentimientos a Anya. Él siempre tenía abierto su corazón para ella, pero la rusa pocas veces sabía valorar esto. Sin embargo, ese día lo valoraría, y lo haría como nunca.

Entonces, Anya se incorporó y se sentó por fin. Mas no lo hizo sobre el sofá, sino sobre Nikolai, abrazándole por el cuello suavemente y mirándole a los ojos, posicionando su rostro muy cercano al suyo, casi rozando sus labios.

_ C-Cястра, ¿q-qué estás hacien...?  
>_ Quiéreme. _Susurró Anya cortando a la mitad la frase de Nikolai.<br>_ ¿¡Qué!? _El chico, por su parte, solo pudo abrir los ojos en una expresión de absoluta sorpresa y teñir sus mejillas de un suave tono rosado. Ni qué mencionar que su corazón se puso a palpitar en su pecho como loco.  
>_ Que me quieras. Nikolai, quiéreme hoy, por favor.<p>

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, Anya abrazó aún más a Nikolai, apretando su pecho contra su torso y escondiendo la cara el el hueco que quedaba entre su cuello y su hombro.  
>Tras unos segundos de estupefacción total, Nikolai apartó a su hermana un poco y la miró a los ojos aún con cierto aire de incredulidad en su rostro.<p>

_ Has de saber que cuando empiece no podré parar. No podrás detenerme, cястра. _Anya no respondió, simplemente asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. _ Has de saber también que te voy a besar, y a acariciar todo el cuerpo, y luego te haré mía.  
>_ Está bien. Siempre que me quieras hoy todo estará bien.<p>

Tras escuchar estas palabras por parte de su hermana, Nikolai no lo dudó ni un segundo más. Abrazó su cuerpo con fuerza y besó sus labios apasionadamente, con ansia, con deseo... Sus movimientos eran rápidos y desenfrenados, pues temía que Anya cambiara de opinión de un momento a otro y le apartara, como hacía siempre. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, comprobó que su hermana no se apartaba de él, es más, le correspondía gustosa con el mismo anhelo que él presentaba. Finalmente se separó de ella para recuperar el aire.

_ No te vas a apartar, ¿verdad?  
>_ нет(*), нет~ _Contestó Anya riendo ligeramente al notar el tono asustado del bielorruso.<p>

Esto de alguna forma calmó a Nikolai y decidió adoptar otro ritmo, uno más lento, con el que pudiera disfrutar plenamente de aquel encuentro que estaba teniendo con su hermana mayor. De modo que acarició el rostro de Anya con mucho cuidado y lo sujetó de una forma muy delicada, luego fue acercando su rostro al suyo, poco a poco, tentándola, dejando que su aliento chocara con sus labios un par de veces, haciéndose de rogar hasta que, finalmente, unió sus labios con los suyos. La besó lentamente y la acarició ligeramente con su lengua, humedeciéndolos, haciéndolos aún más apetitosos de lo que ya eran.

Anya por otro lado correspondió y se dejó llevar completamente por el chico. Bien era cierto que normalmente era ella la que dominaba todo y a todos, pero con Nikolai era distinto, se sentía indefensa ante él, se sentía vulnerable, y eso, en ocasiones como esta, le gustaba.

Al cabo de un rato, aquellos besos pasaron a ser algo más pasionales, justo como los que se regalaron en un primer momento, y fueron acompañados de lascivas caricias, sobre todo por parte del bielorruso. Este no dudó en llevar sus manos hasta la cintura de Anya y en ir bajando poco a poco, llegando a acariciar sus muslos, perdiendo sus manos bajo el abrigo de la chica.

_ ¡Cястра! ¡No llevas nada debajo del abrigo! _Exclamó Nikolai deteniendo su beso por un instante.  
>_ Sí que lo llevo, llevo la ropa interior, ¿да? _Dijo la chica adoptando una expresión de inocencia en su rostro, la verdad es que no veía nada de malo en vestir de aquella forma.<br>_ Eso y nada es lo mismo. ¿¡Y si alguien te abre el abrigo!? ¡Eso sería imperdonable!  
>_ Ufu~ Nadie va a abrir nunca el abrigo de Anya. Bueno, hoy sí. Tú. _Respondió Anya aún con la misma tranquilidad que antes y sonriendo de forma inocente.<p>

Nikolai se quedó sin palabras al escuchar a Anya y solo pudo responder sonrojándose hasta límites insospechados. Aquello era un sueño. Debía ser un sueño. Si lo era... deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el despertador no sonara jamás.

Sin mayor demora se dispuso a desabrochar los botones del abrigo de la rusa, rozando sin querer en algunas ocasiones su delicada piel de porcelana.

_ ¡Qué frío! Tienes las manos heladas, Nikolai.  
>_ Ya, bueno. Es que la sangre se me está yendo para otro lado ahora mismo. _Comentó Nikolai sin apartar la vista del cuerpo de Anya hasta que finalmente le quitó por completo el abrigo y lo dejó caer al suelo. _Es normal.<p>

Vaya que si era normal. Un cuerpo como el de Anya quitaba la respiración. Sus formas corporales eran perfectas, dignas de una diosa. ¡Sus deliciosas curvas le hacían marearse incluso! Ellas, sumadas a su pálida piel y a su cara aniñada, la hacían aún más deseable. Era la combinación perfecta entre pasión e inocencia. Una mujer de ensueño... Al menos así lo era para Nikolai.

Anya se dio cuenta de las miradas que le estaba dedicando su hermano y sintió un poco de vergüenza.

_ No me mires así, брат...  
>_ Tengo que aprovechar ahora que puedo. Quiero grabar tu cuerpo en mi mente enteramente... Eres preciosa, Anya. я цябе люблю(*)<p>

En cuanto Nikolai le confesó su amor de aquella manera, Anya sintió cómo su gélido corazón de hielo se derretía un poco y, sin esperar más, se acercó a su hermano y le besó en los labios nuevamente, mientras le acariciaba, sintiendo cómo la ropa iba sobrando ya.

De este modo no se quedó atrás y comenzó a desvestir a Nikolai, aún sin detener sus besos. Lo primero que hizo fue quitarle la corbata. El sonido de la tela rozando con la camisa fue un verdadero deleite para la chica. Aquello era el comienzo de todo.  
>Más tarde fue desabrochando uno a uno los botones de la camisa del chico, hasta llegar al final. Entonces, detuvo sus besos y admiró el cuerpo de su hermano del mismo modo en el que lo había hecho antes él con ella.<p>

Pero Anya fue un paso más allá. Extendió su dedo índice y acarició el torso de su hermano. Fue bajándolo poco a poco hasta el ombligo. Se detuvo unos segundos en ese punto y subió la mirada por un instante para observar la reacción del bielorruso. Su rostro era un poema: sonrojado y ansioso a más no poder.  
>La rusa no pudo evitar sonreírse un poco. Nikolai la queria con locura, de aquello no había la menor duda.<p>

Siguió bajando su dedo hasta que tocó la hebilla de su cinturón. Luego, retiró éste muy lentamente, martirizando a Nikolai.

_ Cястра, no me tortures más...  
>_ ufu~ Es que es divertido ver tu cara. Me gusta.<br>_ ¿Yo te gusto?  
>_ Да, siempre he pensado que eras muy guapo.<p>

Al escuchar esto Nikolai ya no lo pudo soportar más, no pudo contener su deseo por más tiempo. De modo que empujó ligeramente a la rusa hacia el sofá, de modo que ésta quedó tumbada boca arriba, y él acabó de quitarse la camisa y los pantalones. Luego, sin perder más tiempo, se posicionó sobre su hermana, juntando su cuerpo al suyo, haciendo que sus caderas se tocaran, haciendo que solo la ropa separara sus sexos.

_ Cястра, dime que me quieres. _Susurró Nikolai en los labios de Anya, mas esta no respondió en un principio. _ Por favor, solo hoy. Dime que me quieres tú también. Solo esta vez, Anya.  
>_ Я люблю тебя(*), Nikolai.<p>

Y así, con estas dulces palabras, Anya y Nikolai compartieron un beso y se entregaron el uno al otro aquella noche. Aquel día, que parecía haber sido creado para ser oscuro, triste y aciago, se tornó en uno con mucho más color. Uno rodeado del amor más puro que pueda encontrarse, uno en el que la melancolía no existía, uno en el que, por unos instantes, ambos pudieron tocar la felicidad, aunque solo fuera efímeramente.

Las horas pasaron, y la Luna se movió en el cielo notoriamente, estaba a punto de morir ya... Sin embargo, para Anya y Nikolai, el tiempo pasó muy deprisa, más de lo que a los dos les hubiera gustado.

Ambos, se hallaban ahora reposando sobre el sofá del salón de la casa de la rusa, sin más cobertura que el rosado abrigo de Anya sobre sus cuerpos. La chica, mantenía su cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho del bielorruso mientras este la abrazaba e intentaba regular su respiración.

Ninguno de los dos se podía creer lo que había pasado aquella noche allí. Pero aquello no era malo, es más, les dejó un regusto dulce en el interior de sus corazones.

_ Aguantas mucho, брат~  
>_ Es que practico con frecuencia.<br>_ ¿Con otra mujer?  
>_ Vaya, Anya. No me digas que estás celosa. Eso me haría muy feliz.<p>

Afirmó Nikolai mientras sonreía de lado. Pero Anya no le respondió, simplemente sonrió un poco y le dio un golpecito el el brazo a modo de pequeño escarmiento. Luego la chica cerró los ojos y se relajó sobre el cuerpo de Nikolai, dispuesta a dormirse.

_ Nikolai, nunca me dejes sola ni dejes de quererme... _Susurró Anya medio adormilada.  
>_ No lo haré. Duerme bien, сястра, duerme bien...<p>

Fin.

* * *

><p>Notas de la autora:<p>

Cheburashka: Personaje de literatura infantil rusa que luego pasó a aparecer en cortos de animación.

Да: Sí

Нет: No

я люблю тебя: Te quiero

Я люблю цябе: Te quiero

сястра: Hermana.

брат: Hermano.


End file.
